This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary goal of this study is to determine the immunity status of pregnant women and their newborn infants to pertussis in order to identify high risk populations. This study will also attempt to identify specific reasons for increased risk status in New Mexico, such as age, socioeconomic status, and ethnicity.